The Berkeley Minority Health/Global Health (MH/GH) Training Program aims to provide international research experience and training in the health sciences and public health for undergraduate and graduate students committed to reducing U.S. and international health disparities. Trainees will be provided with basic and applied health research opportunities in laboratories or at field sites in low- and middle-income countries, through partnerships between the University of California, Berkeley, the University of California San Francisco, and collaborating foreign institutions. Long-term, the program seeks to increase the diversity of investigators engaged in global health and health disparities research, enriching the field through inclusion of new perspectives. The program also promotes the translation of knowledge from the global South to the North, by encouraging trainees to identify the ways in which their experiences abroad can inform health and research practices in the U.S.